forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eliadur1
Welcome! Well met, Eliadur1, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:5eapprentice volo s guide to monsters by geoffryn-dawr3eq.jpg page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 03:25, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Uploaded image I'm sorry, be we cannot allow scans of books with significant text, that is a clear copyright violation. We are going to have to delete the image you uploaded. —Moviesign (talk) 03:43, June 14, 2017 (UTC) And please review our policy on plagiarism. Everything must be written in your own words. The page you just created, Mage Apprentice, is mostly copied from sourcebooks and is not written in an "in-universe" style. Please look at other pages on this wiki for examples of how things are done. It will save you a lot of frustration :) —Moviesign (talk) 03:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Sir, If you wish, I will eliminate the gaming stats next to the picture. You must be aware, however, that the very IDEA to include this particular character in a book by wizards of the Coast, was IN FACT SUGGESTED BY ME, MYSELF, AND I!!! To my surprise, WoTC actually included it in Volo's Guide--but I am the one who originally created the character! If anyone has a problem with copyright infringement, it would be ME. As I have no problem, in fact I am pleased that WoTC actually published this, nobody else in the entire world should have a problem with it. Finally, I...WROTE...THIS...ARTICLE..ON..THE...SPOT. I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT "COPY" THE ARTICLE AT ALL!!! I ALSO DID NOT INCLUDE ANY STATISTICS IN MY ARTICLE. I WROTE IT AS IF IT WERE "IN WORLD." YOU FIND THE TEXT IN ANY OF THE BOOKS PUBLISHED BY WOTC AND THEN DIRECT ME TO IT, BECAUSE WITH THE SOLE EXCEPTION OF THE STATISTICS NEXT TO THE PICTURE, IT WAS NOT COPIED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE WRITING FOR ANY WIKI. THANKS FOR REMINDING ME NOT TO MAKE THIS MISTAKE AGAIN. :Be that as it may, WotC now owns the copyright and this sort of thing can result in a Cease and Desist order, and too many people have put in too many years of work to see it all wiped out for copyright infringement. All the text needs to be removed from the image and the overall size should be reduced. :As for your text, if you want to tell Eliadur Celelin's story, then the page should be called "Eliadur Celelin" and describe his exploits in past tense from an "in-universe" point of view. If you want to write an article on an NPC class, then take a look at Generic City Guard private (Waterdeep) or Generic shadow guard and see what sort of article fits into this wiki. Check out the Help and Policies in the links up top for a better idea of how to smoothly integrate your input into the wiki. If you have questions, ask here or on a relevant Talk page. And have fun. —Moviesign (talk) 04:30, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :PS. I apologize for assuming your text was copied from a source. The image was obviously copied and I assumed the text was pretty much the same. My bad. —Moviesign (talk) 04:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. I corrected the "copyrighted" information from the book, Volo's Guide. If you wish me to also remove the text I myself put to the right of the picture, then please inform me, and I will do that as well. Note: :) I did not know that WoTC actually has the gall to put "Cease and Desist" orders out, especially for their fans!!! Ticking -US- off will only destroy their financial base, as we're the ones paying a LOT of money for their gaming books and novels! We're certainly not making any money off of this. However, I will keep that in mind in the future. As for Eliadur, I only put a few sentences into the article, to make it better reading. The full short story is actually over 30 pages long. I wanted for the reader to understand the advantages of obtaining a familiar, and also, to give players and DM's alike a good reason and circumstances for a young mage to obtain one, other than buying it in the shoppes of Waterdeep. Thank you, Moviesign, and I hope you enjoy it now. I wrote a number of other articles for Star Trek Wiki, Memory Gamma. (See Captain Jaryd Harker on the Wiki, my main Star Trek roleplaying character, that I used in 3 novels, as yet unpublished. We ran into Sela often, and she tried very hard to blast our small Nova Class science vessel out of the stars.) :I was the one putting the Deletion tags on your articles. At first glance (and that's all it took), your initial Mage Apprentice appeared to be copied from a sourcebook. I said as much in the notice. So it's not copied? Aright, fine. Instead, as you explain, it's a homebrew character from your own fanfic (an unpublished story is fanfic, especially as WotC doesn't have an open slushpile for unsolicited manuscripts). :So, please note that this wiki does not accept homebrew content, fanon, PCs, or fanfic. This wiki is dedicated to lore from canon and licensed Forgotten Realms sources only. We're not like Memory Gamma. We're like Memory Alpha and Memory Beta. :I've blocked you until you show you understand this and not throw around insults. :BTW, you can sign off on your posts with four tildes, ~~~~. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:23, June 14, 2017 (UTC) BADCATMAN: YOU are the reason why I stopped writing for Wiki--THIS particular wiki--a few years back!!!! Thank you for reminding me...I had completely forgotten, until I'd seen your name, "BAD-cat man." If you cannot appreciate good writing, don't even bother. I did NOT write this to offend or insult anyone--I wrote it for the general enjoyment of folks here!!! Not to get nit-picked to death by idiocy!!! :FWIW, this is User:Geoffryn Kaladon. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 06:49, June 14, 2017 (UTC) One final Note, "BAD" Cat-man: -I- at least, had an article (character: Apprentice Wizard) PUBLISHED by Wizards of the Coast!!!! You wish to knock ME, what have YOU ever gotten published?!? ::I'm glad you remembered me. I'm disappointed you learned nothing from the experience. Including your own Deviant Art account, there are countless places on the Internet for you to post your fan-fiction. This is not one of them. This is not an avenue for publication or fan-fiction. This is an encyclopaedia. ::I don't care what you may or may not have gotten published. I don't even know what you're referring to. Where is this article? If genuine and valid, it'll have a place on this wiki in the proper form. If not, it won't. And what I may or may not have published isn't relevant at all to the running of the wiki. (Though, for the record, a few scientific articles, a thesis, a chapter on academic writing, some articles for a government website, and a couple of short stories.) ::Thanks, Ir'revrykal. I've reblocked the former account too. The user is probably breaking some Wikia Inc. rules by making multiple accounts. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:12, June 14, 2017 (UTC) "You have made an enemy today." (Star Trek: The Next Generation.) – Eliadur1 :That's from Star Trek: Voyager. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:28, June 19, 2017 (UTC)